Need for speed series
Need for speed is a game series made by ea. In 1994, The first game was designed and made by need for speed, the need for speed. The second game was need for speed 2, which was designed in 1997. The third game was made in 1998 and named as need for speed 3: hot persuit. The fourth game was designed in 1999 and was named as need for speed: high stakes. In 2000, another game, need for speed porsche unleashed was designed. After the lapse of 2 years, another game similar to need for speed 3, Need for Speed 6:Hot Persuit was designed. This game was thelast game of first generation. After this second generation of needfor speed started. Need for speed underground was the first product of second generation and was released in 2003. Another game similar to need for speed underground, Need for speed underground 2 was released in 2004. this game was a hit game. After this a new game that was very different to need for speed uderground but similar to need for speed hotpersuit was desighned and released in 2005. After this a new game, Need for speed carbon was released in 2006. Another game, need for speed pro street was released in 2007. After pro street, the last game of the second generation released which was named as need for speed undercover and was released in 2008. The first third generation game was released in 2009 and was named as need for speed shift. Need for speed nitro, the only need for speed game that is not for pc was also released in 2009. A new game was released in 2010 which was named as Need for speed world. Another product of hot persuit series was also released in this year. After waiting one year, people were able to play need for speed shift 2 unleashed in 2011. The most popular game of need for speed, Need for speed '''The Run' was also released in this year. 'PC System Requirements: '''Need For Speed 1 No system requirements yet. 'Need For Speed 2' 90 MHz processor, 16 MB RAM, Windows 95, xp, dx 3, 1 mb grapgic card 'Need For Speed 3: Hot persuit' 166 MHZ processor, 110 MB free space, 16 MB RAM, 4x CD rom Drive, dx5.0, highcolor video card 'Need For Speed 4: High stakes' 166 MHZ processor, 32 MB RAM, 90 MB free disc space 'Need For Speed 5: Porche unleashed' Windows 98, 200 MHz processor, 150 MB free hard disc space, 32 MB RAM, 4MB direct x compatible video card 'Need For Speed 6: Hot persuit 2' no system requirements yet 'Need For Speed 7: Uderground' Windows 98/ XP/ athlon/ME, 700 MHz processor, 128 MB RAM, 2.0 free disc space, 32 MB direct x compatible video card 'Need For Speed 7: Underground 2' Windows 98 or higher, 128 MB of RAM', '''700 MHz processor, 32 MB direct x 9.0 compatible video card 'Need for speed: Most Wanted''' Widows xp, 1.4 GHz processor, 256 MB RAM, 3GB or more free disc space, direct x 9.0 compatible video card